Little Distractions
by 2idiots
Summary: Klavier is suffering in the courtroom, and it's all Apollo's fault. Rated for...fluf?... and one bad word XD Klav/Apollo, man. I had a time wondering whether I should put this story under "romance" or not :-/ -BY ITALICS-


This is the first idiot (Italics) writing!! I wrote this whole oneshot, and it's purely fluff- no concentrated romance like Bold did. :-/

Well...yeah. Enjoy...?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

_--Italics_

* * *

Klavier was agonizing. He was trying his best to focus to get the defendant the guilty verdict he so deserved- especially with that impetuous, arrogant look on his face. But _that... that_ wasn't helping.

Klavier ground the base of his palm into his forehead, resulting in a sort of overly violent facepalm, and groaned audibly, obviously not listening to what Apollo was saying. His mind was extremely hazy and unclear. Thoughts and facts were mixed around in his head, and he struggled to get a hold of his mind, and to regain his usual calm demeanor.

But every time he looked up, _that_caught his eye. Klavier quickly dropped his head back down and mumbled something incoherent in German.

The judge blinked. "Er... Prosecutor Gavin? Is everything all right?"

Klavier barely managed a nod, still mumbling.

Apollo struck his triumphant, good-guy pose. "Hah! Mr. Gavin, you should have known that your argument had that flaw in it from the very beginning! Why, I'm quite surprised at you, Mr. Gavin- it's not at all like you!"

Klavier ground his hand deeper into his forehead, not having heard what Apollo had just said.

"The prosecution... ugh... _arghh..._"

With some effort and a huge sigh, he removed his hand from his face. "I... the prosecution requests a five minute recess." The judge blinked. "Uh... does the prosecution have a reason, unlike that past 6 recesses I have given all ready?"

Apollo slammed his hands onto the stand in front of him impatiently. "Your Honor, the prosecution has requested five minute recesses multiple times, as you have just stated! And to add on, his strange behavior has not subsided the least bit- in fact, it has been getting worse!"

The judge nodded. "The defense has a point. The prosecution's request for a recess will not be-"

"Please, Herr Judge! Just one more recess. This will be the last, _Ich verspreche._"

"..." The judge sighed, ignoring the bit of desperate German thrown into the plead, and slammed his gavel with an exasperated sigh and a limp _flump_ of his wrist. "All right. But be warned- this is the absolute last recess I will give! At least, at the request of the prosecution..."

-o-

Apollo sighed again, aggravated, sitting in a chair in the defendants lobby. Klavier had- finally- gone insane, just as Apollo had predicted a long time ago. With the idiots he hung out with, the ear-splitting rock music he played, and the sexually- harassive screams of his fans, it was bound to happen.

He sighed again, and leaned his head back- into nothing. Goddamn.

Footsteps neared, and Apollo lowered his head quickly, expecting to see the defendant. But no- it was the troubled Klavier, his brow furrowed and his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Wh...?" Apollo raised an eyebrow, confused.

"_Verzeihen Sie mir_," Klavier said. He reached out with one hand, his other still thrust deep into his purple pocket. His fingers pinched what had been torturing him earlier- the annoying single strand of hair flapping straight down from Apollo's hairline across his face. Ignoring Apollo's stupid look of confusion, Klavier yanked the strand of hair up straight and smoothed it into one of the two antennas already formed by half a bottle of hair gel. It stayed.

Satisfied, Klavier turned on booted heels and loped- or clanged, with all of his chains hanging from his garish purple clothing- down the hall. Before he entered, he turned and threw Apollo a few more words, with a ticklish glint in his eyes.

"I've found the counter-argument to your statement, Herr Forehead," Klavier smirked. "I'm not going easy on you anymore." And he stepped into the battlefield.

Apollo subconsciously touched the top of his head and blinked. But inside, he was soaring.

* * *

**A/N:** ...Yup.

...ARGHHHHHH, I SWEAR, AFTER EVERYTHING I WROTE IS POSTED, I AM _NEVER _DOING THIS AGAIN!!

and in case you're wondering, Bold, I edited along the way, so if the story sounds a little diff, that might be why. Plus the German.

Oh yeah, I have to write what the German meant!!

...Blah, go look it up yourselves. XP

--_Italics_


End file.
